A Wrinkle In Time
by firegoddess1014
Summary: Tristan Dugrey comes to Yale because of his father's wishes but what is going on inside his head when he gets there? Trory and I'm going to extend it to java junkie.
1. Apartments and outcasts

Disclaimer~ If I owned any of these characters I wouldn't be a high school junior and I would have more money than I do. That being said.I don't want to be sued.  
  
Synopsis~ Tristan Dugrey comes to Yale because of his fathers wishes.but what is going on inside his head when he gets there? Possible Trory and if I wish to extend it to include Rory's world maybe L/L  
  
A/N~ This is my first story.I would appreciate reviews to show if I should continue writing this or even try a new story line.if I do continue this story I don't know how much time will pass between the next post cause school starts next week. God I hate school...stupid prison with no windows (my school doesn't have windows in any classrooms except the engineering rooms and the back stairways and sky lights.so we never see outside unless u have a temp class) Anyways before I continue to rant about my schools inadequate-ness.here is the story. Oh before I forget *.* signals his thoughts  
  
A/N #2: The last paragraph in this chapter, well most of it, is from a wonderful book "speak" by Laurie Halse Anderson. I'm sorry for not mentioning this before, but I tend to forget. But it was not my intention to plagiarize an author's work or take credit for it. In the future, I will try to remember to fix these problems before posting. Anyways the book mentioned above was somewhat my muse for this fanfiction. I can't really explain how to those who have read it.  
  
A Wrinkle In Time  
  
Chapter 1: Apartment and outcast  
  
  
  
Tristan Dugrey was sleeping in an apartment not excessively far from Yale. It was a spacious apartment filled with nothing more than empty drawers, furniture, boxes, a dog bed complete with dog, and of course the main bed and Tristan.  
  
His alarm comes on suddenly waking both Tristan and the dog, Hershey. Hershey runs to Tristan's bed.  
  
"Hey, Hershey girl. Sorry about waking you up", Tristan says sleepily. In response the dog wags her tail and licks Tristan's cheek. Tristan loved this dog more than his parents.it was a sad fact but he and Hershey were best friends. He was perpetually happy that the apartment allowed animals.  
  
"Lets go unpack the kitchen stuff so both you and I can eat." After he said this Hershey ran from the room to the Kitchen. Tristan laughed to himself while getting dressed. *That dog will do anything for food* "Alright girl lets find your bowl and the food." He walked to a box labeled Dog and found these items. While Hershey was happily eating he found the boxes indicated Kitchen and started to unpack.  
  
He had just moved to the apartment and had a week before school started to set it up to his liking. He finished unpacking all the kitchen things and sat down at the table with a bowl of cereal and a glass of water. He took Hershey for a walk around the block when he was done. When they came back Hershey went directly to her dog bed and started sleeping. *Figures the dog hates exercise and loves sleep*  
  
While Hershey slept he started unpacking his room, the bathroom, and other random things to go around the apartment. He finished most of it and when he got hungry enough he left the apartment to go to the Deli across the street. He came back and sure enough Hershey was still sleeping only waking to see whom it was.  
  
He finished unpacking the rest and took a shower. While getting dressed Hershey ran in to the room and jumped on the bed. "Hey girl, you know what I've told you about getting on the bed when your shedding.you leave too much hair everywhere.now get down." Hershey just wags her tail. "You are one stubborn dog.come on lets get you fed." Hearing this she jumps down and runs to the Kitchen. "I had a feeling that would work", Tristan says to himself. He feeds her and leaves the apartment to find himself some dinner. He comes back with a bag from a local grocery store and unpacks the food. He sits down to eat while Hershey again sleeps. (A/N~ I based Hershey after my own dog also named Hershey and sleep, eat and go out is all she does.lol.it's the saddest thing but she is so cute.) Tristan takes Hershey out one last time and then they both fall asleep in their respective beds.  
  
The next week Tristan's alarm goes off as it always does. *Ugh.the first days of school.kill me now* Hershey comes into the bedroom to see if he is awake and finds him already up. She jumps on the bed and quickly jumps off as he leaves to feed her and then take a shower. After his shower he gets dressed and leaves Hershey to sleep for the day. Tristan catches a bus to the gates of Yale and walks to the building where the orientation is being held. *The freshmen are herded into the room. We fall into clans: Jocks, Country Clubbers, Idiot Savants, Cheerleaders, Eurotrash, the Future Fascists of America, Big Hair Chicks, the Marthas, Suffering Artists, Goths.I am clanless. I wasted the last week of summer with Hershey and my apartment. I didn't go to the mall, the lake, or even the pool. Hell, I didn't even answer my phone. I have entered college with the wrong attitude and for this I don't have anyone to sit with.oh well I'll sit next to her she doesn't look like she'll kill me.she looks kind of familiar though.is that Rory? *  
  
  
  
A/N~ If u want me to continue I will.just let me know in your review. If not I can try other story ideas.but I have plans for this one. Just let me know...and I'll continue. 


	2. Conversations and Orientations

Disclaimer~ If I owned any of these characters I wouldn't be a high school junior and I would have more money than I do. That being said I really don't want to be sued.  
  
Synopsis~ Tristan Dugrey comes to Yale because of his father's wishes but what is going on inside his head when he gets there? Possible Trory and if I wish to extend it to include Rory's world maybe L/L  
  
A/N~ Wow! Thanks to everyone who reviewed I didn't expect that many. Anyways, I realized since my summer is coming to an end (and my school continues to confuse me as it repeatedly changes its mind about when it's starting and ending, and I want to see my schedule~ stupid administrative homerooms) that I should just use my time to write ~so I may update a few times this week . And I'm sorry about the school rants again. School hasn't even started and I'm mad at it. And I just want to say~ continue reviewing 'cause that's the only way I know you want me to continue. On with the story:  
  
A Wrinkle In Time  
  
Chapter 2: Conversations and Orientations  
  
*What? Rory, what is she doing here? I thought for sure she was going to Harvard, her dream school, but no she's at Yale, my hell. I don't see why my father forces me to do anything, but to pick my college and major for me, is going too far. But the way I figure it I won't have to see him until the Thanksgiving dinner. Just me and Hershey living peacefully, that's my dream.*  
  
Tristan quickly sits down beside her after realizing that standing in the isle thinking was a little strange.  
  
Rory looks up at the person sitting down next to her and realizes its Tristan, the boy who called her 'Mary', the boy she hadn't seen since the day of the play, and finally the boy she wouldn't dare to admit she had missed.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, well as silent as it could be in a room full of people she turned to speak. "Tristan? I didn't expect to see you here. How was military school? What have you been up to during the summers? I didn't even see you at some of the parties my Grandma talked me into going to."  
  
"Hi, Rory. I'm surprised to see you here instead of Harvard, wasn't that your dream? And to answer your questions, military school sucked, as expected. And during the summers I stayed in with Hershey and read."  
  
*I defied my moms wishes to go to those parties cause I'm tired of living the life my parents have set up for me, with the exception of Yale, since my father wouldn't leave that alone, and I wanted some peace in the house for a while. Thank God I didn't tell her this, she shouldn't have to know about the my disordered family, well not yet anyways*  
  
"Well for what it's worth we all missed you at those parties. Anyways I did want to go to Harvard but I realized after spending six weeks away in Washington that Harvard was too far away from home. So I choose Yale, its closer so my mom and I can travel back and forth to see each other easily. Plus my Grandfather went to Yale. And Hershey?"  
  
"That's great that you and your mom are so close" *I wish I could be close with anyone in my family* "And Hershey is my dog"  
  
"Oh, I always wanted a dog, what breed?"  
  
"She's a Chocolate Labrador Retriever. I got her from a dog pound when I came back from military school, so I guess I got her about 5 months ago, but she's around 3 years old." *I only got her as an escape from my parents*  
  
"5 months ago?" Rory knew something was different about Tristan. She knew he was at military school during their senior year but if he was back for 5 months why didn't he talk to anyone? *I guess I'll have to find out another day or maybe I'll ask him if he wants to do something tonight to talk some more*  
  
"Yeah, I came back early from military school, but I just didn't feel like going out with people who would just get me in to more trouble"  
  
"Oh. Anyways since the orientation starts in a few minutes would you like to get together later tonight or some other time to talk some more?"  
  
"I guess, tonight's fine. Where do you want to go and what time?"  
  
"I'm not sure about where but I guess 7 is good."  
  
"We could rent a movie and go to my apartment to watch it"  
  
"Ok"  
  
They finished making their plans in time for the boring procession of speeches made by random people on the schools staff. After the wearing orations ended they were instructed to go to their first classes of the day.  
  
  
  
A/N~ I'm just going to end it here. If I get bored enough, later today I'll start writing again and have it posted by tomorrow. But anyways the stories going to get better as time goes on, I just have to get certain facts worked out. Anyways review! 'Cause as I said before that's the only way I know you want me to continue. 


	3. Classes and mystery movies part: 1

Disclaimer~ If I owned any of these characters I wouldn't be a high school junior and I would have more money than I do. That being said I really don't want to be sued.  
  
Synopsis~ Tristan Dugrey comes to Yale because of his father's wishes but what is going on inside his head when he gets there? Possible Trory and if I wish to extend it to include Rory's world maybe L/L  
  
A/N~ Thanks to all of those who reviewed, I appreciate it greatly. Anyways I really have nothing to say except that I'm sorry I haven't posted this earlier. I started talking to people I haven't talked to in a while, and I got really excited that I forgot. That and I'm going crazy cause of my evil school. (I want to see my schedule!!! But they wont let me until the first day of school. I hate that prison.) I really need to stop thinking about school. Plus the site was down for a while and my computer started having issues. Anyways keep reviewing 'cause it makes me want to write more. On with the story:  
  
A Wrinkle In Time  
  
Chapter 3: Classes and mystery movies (part one)  
  
After he left the orientation and Rory, Tristan walked slowly to his next class in the Art building. *Thank god I could take this class, Father would say it was petty if he found out, but I need some release from the stupid law classes I know are coming. He wants me to be a joyless lawyer just like him. I don't understand if he's so unhappy that he would wish it on me but that's my father for you. I wish I could have Rory's life, where my parents are proud of what ever I decide to do; she's very lucky to be born into that.*  
  
Tristan walks in to the large room, filled with tables and stools, in the middle of all this sat a teacher at her small desk. She looked up as the last of her students trickled in from the corridor. The teacher's a short, petite woman with black hair complete with orange streaks. *Ok, this is interesting, I can't decide if she wanted this look, if she pissed of the hairdresser, or if she is transforming into a jungle cat. I call her Tigerlady.*  
  
Tristan stands, looking around the room, like a wounded animal in a National Geographic video, looking for someone to sit next to. He grabs a seat as Tigerlady starts he introduction. The girl he sat next to turns and smiles. *She's packing at least four grand of orthodontia, but seems nice.* Tristan smiles back politely and listen as Tigerlady finishes her speech. She instructs the students to start thinking of ideas for their first work of art, which will be a free-form piece and if they have an idea to start thinking about whatever materials they will need.  
  
*Ok so the point of this class is for us to do anything, while Tigerlady sits at her desk doing nothing, yet she gets paid for it. The world works in mysterious ways. Anyways, what should I do? My strengths are in sketching and drawing but what could be my subject?* Tristan thought about this for the rest of the time period, and finally they were dismissed. *Great, I have English now, as much as it's easy for me I cant stand writing essays.* Later, after he finished his English, he took the bus home. He walked into find Hershey lying on his bed. "Hey Hershey. I guess you missed me." As soon as he said this Hershey ran to him and jumped onto the couch so he could pet her. "I guess I'll let you slide about being on the furniture, for now anyways." At this Hershey wagged her tail. "Come on girl, let's go out."  
  
When they got back from the walk, Tristan fed her and watched her as she ate. She immediately went to his bed and went to sleep. *I knew I should have never said that. Oh well, there are worse things she could do*  
  
Tristan sat watching TV and waiting for Rory to come. *I wonder if she's still with Dean, or did she finally come to her senses. And what was that this morning about six weeks in Washington. I'll ask her when later*  
  
Soon enough Rory knocked on the door and Tristan let her in. Hershey noticed someone new and immediately ran and jumped on Rory. Rory laughed and pushed her back down to the floor and scratched her ears.  
  
"Sorry about that she isn't used to company", Tristan tried to apologize.  
  
"It's ok, just a little unexpected."  
  
"Yeah. Since I didn't know which movie you would want to see, I figured we could both go to the video store and since I haven't eaten dinner yet pick up a pizza."  
  
"Sure, I didn't eat either. Let's go"  
  
They walked down the street in a comfortable silence to the video store. When they entered it, Rory looked around and Tristan watched her face as the movies made her remember the infamous Gilmore movie nights.  
  
"So which movie?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, you name it I've seen it. My mom and I watch too many movies and mock them all.  
  
Tristan laughed. "Well I've seen most movies also, so why don't you just pick your favorite"  
  
"Ok, I'll be back soon". He watched her walk off with a small smile on her face. Tristan just waited for her to come back. She came back a few minutes later with a huge grin.  
  
"So what did you get?"  
  
"I'm not telling you, you'll just have to wait and see."  
  
"Ok let's go get the pizza."  
  
"Alright."  
  
A/N~ I'm going to end it here. I have to go get ready to go to my Grandparents house. I'll post the second part of this chapter when I have time this weekend. Please keep reviewing, I really don't want to waste my time writing a story no one likes. 


	4. Classes and mystery movies part: 2

Disclaimer~ If I owned any of these characters I wouldn't be a high school junior and I would have more money than I do. That being said I really don't want to be sued. Oh and I don't own the movie that will be mentioned this chapter. Hehe you'll just have to read to find out what it is.  
  
Synopsis~ Tristan Dugrey comes to Yale because of his father's wishes but what is going on inside his head when he gets there? Possible Trory and if I wish to extend it to include Rory's world maybe L/L  
  
A/N~ Thanks to the anonymous reviewer, stargirl, I have given credit where it needs to be given. You can find the change in the first chapter. And I would just like to again say sorry for my forgetfulness, I really didn't mean not to give her credit, it just slipped my mind with all the stuff that's been going on in my life lately (its crazy). But thank you for pointing this out, I appreciate it. I wrote this all today trying to keep the almost promise, since I try to stick to what I say, that I would update sometime this weekend. So, this is for all the people who read my story, and even more so for the people who read and review. On with the story:  
  
A Wrinkle In Time  
  
Chapter 4: Classes and mystery movies (part two)  
  
Tristan and Rory made it back to the house with the mystery movie and warm pizza. When he opened the door they were again greeted by Hershey, who soon settled on the floor by the couch, where they were sitting.  
  
"Ok, were here now, so which movie did you pick?" he asked.  
  
"Promise not to laugh?"  
  
"Yes, I promise."  
  
"Ok, I picked out probably my most favorite movie, an all time classic, the only movie that my mom mocks the least, the..."  
  
"Rory, I get the point, just tell me what it is." He said laughing.  
  
"Alright, I was getting there. It's... "Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone". It's possibly the greatest kid movie ever."  
  
"Your making me watch Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yep, why, you don't like it?"  
  
"Well, I can't say that, I've never seen it before." He cringes waiting for her response.  
  
"What?! How could you have not seen Harry Potter, never mind I don't care, your watching it now."  
  
"Ok, whatever"  
  
They sit down to watch it with minimal talking during the movie. After the movie was finished Rory asked how he liked it.  
  
"It was good, I liked it, but you can tell it's a kid movie."  
  
"Well, yeah, but its still great."  
  
"I guess. So anyways, what have you been doing since the last time I saw at the production of Romeo and Juliet that I didn't have the chance to attend."  
  
"So much has happened since then. Lets see that night Paris played Romeo, not my idea of fun but it worked, we got an A."  
  
"That's good"  
  
"Yeah. Lets see what else... My grandpa started his own consulting firm. I got into a car accident with Jess. I had a cast on my arm for a while."  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Oh. He's Luke's nephew, he came to live in Stars Hollow a while ago. Lets see what else.. my mom graduated from her business school, but I was in New York."  
  
"That's nice, but why were you in New York?"  
  
"Oh. Um. I skipped school to see Jess."  
  
"I thought he lived in Stars Hollow?"  
  
"He does now, but after the accident he moved back to New York. And then right after I saw him he moved back to Stars Hollow."  
  
"Oh, it makes sense now."  
  
"Yeah, then Paris made me run with her as Vice President."  
  
"That's good. At least she's talking to you now."  
  
"Yeah, were friend-ish now. My mom's friend Sookie got married to Jackson. But even though the wedding itself was good my mom and I weren't happy at all."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, for me it was because that was the day Jess came back, and I kissed him. Then I found out that I had to go to a conference for young leaders in Washington because Paris and I won the election. For my mom, it was because my Dad left us again, because his girlfriend was pregnant.  
  
"Oh. How was the conference in Washington?"  
  
"It was fun. But I was too busy thinking about my life at home."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Then, when I came home, after the six weeks, I found Jess with a girl named Shane. Dean had found out about the kiss, and broke up with me. And Jess wouldn't even talk to me. But I did find out that my mom and Luke were better from their fight, and were back to themselves."  
  
"That's good, about Luke and your mom, I mean."  
  
"It was. The rest of my time was spent with Paris. She just had to make our run as President and Vice President the best the schools ever seen. Then she went to Harvard and I came to Yale and met you. But Paris and I still keep in touch. So what about you, what have you done since the night you were supposed to be my Romeo, besides military school?"  
  
"That's all. I was in military school the whole time. I just got out about 5 months ago."  
  
"Oh. Why didn't you come to see any of your old friends or go to any parties?"  
  
"Because I didn't want to"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I've changed, Rory. I'm not the same person I was before I left. I realized I was turning into my dad, with all the girls and pranks I was pulling, and that I needed to stop. I don't want to be like my dad."  
  
"You don't have to be."  
  
"I know. That's why I didn't go to any of the parties or talk to my old friends, if you could call them that. Because I don't want that to be a part of who I am."  
  
"I understand."  
  
You're the only one. My parents' keep wondering why I'm pulling away from the life they set up for me. My friends haven't heard from me and don't care anymore. So now all I have is Hershey."  
  
"No now you have both me and Hershey."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise. You don't have to hide from me Tristan. I wont hurt you like your parents or friends."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
Tristan and Rory hugged and then Rory left to go home to her dorms promising she would be back the next day at the same time. And that if Tristan needed her to call at anytime. After she left he went to his bed and laid down. Hershey cuddled up to him and they laid there for a moment.  
  
"I guess were not alone any more girl."  
  
Hershey looked at him in understanding and then they fell asleep. That night Tristan dreamed of the good things to come.  
  
  
  
A/N~ I'm just going to stop here. I have to think about what to write next. I'll post later this week when I have time. Tomorrow school starts, NO!!! I don't want to go. Oh well, at least I'll get to see my friends everyday now (yay). If you cant tell I'm tired and acting like a crack-head, oddly I wrote something serious. Creepy. Anyways, I'll post sometime when I'm not in hell (school). Keep reviewing! Please! It makes me write faster! (Ok not really but I appreciate it and it does make me want to write). 


	5. Altercations and kisses

Disclaimer~ If I owned any of these characters I wouldn't be a high school junior and I would have more money than I do. That being said I really don't want to be sued.  
  
Synopsis~ Tristan Dugrey comes to Yale because of his father's wishes but what is going on inside his head when he gets there? Possible Trory and if I wish to extend it to include Rory's world maybe L/L  
  
A/N~ I'm sorry for the time in between updates. It's all because of school, my schedule is crazy and the homework is even worse. For AP US, I've had to do notes for a chapter every night since, the first day of school, when I got my three books for that class. Its insane I know, but that's how my school works. At least I'm not like my friend who had received nine books on the first day for all of her AP classes. Oh well, school sucks but at least my teachers are interesting. I'll try to update more regularly soon, the first couple of weeks are always hectic at school, so when it calms down I'll be able to update a lot more. On with the story: (*..* means thoughts)  
  
A Wrinkle In Time  
  
Chapter 5: Altercations and kisses  
  
The few weeks after Tristan and Rory agreed to be friends went by rapidly. They saw each other almost everyday in between classes, for lunch, dinner, or just to study in the library. Tristan's teachers and a few students in his classes noticed a change in him. No longer was he the silent, somber person. He now smiled, talked to the people around him, and even answered questions during class. They knew something had to happen to him to spark this huge transition, and were glad to except they knew changes in his personality. Tristan walked though the hallways looking for Rory, since they were both between classes. He continued to walk when he saw her being hit on by a guy who thought he was king in school.  
  
Tristan normally would have just watched as Rory turned him down, but this time was different. Every time she would say no to his advances he would back her further into the wall behind her and the look on her face begged for someone to help her.  
  
He walked quickly to her side, and noticed her face brighten when she saw who it was. Her face screamed 'help me', so he did the only thing he could think of. He rushed to her side and swept her into a passionate kiss. He was surprised to find her instantly reciprocating the kiss. He broke it apart and looked into her eyes to find love. They smiled at each other, but found the guy was still standing there.  
  
"What do you want?" Tristan asked. Rory could see him tense up waiting for the guys answer.  
  
The guy ignored the question. "So the little princess has a prince, how noble. It doesn't matter I'll find someone to take her place in my bed." He said smugly.  
  
The guy walked away and Tristan visibly calmed down. "Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, it was just a little unexpected. Thank you for saving me."  
  
"Your welcome. I saw your face looking for help so I did what any guy would do in my situation."  
  
"Kiss me?" She asked with a smirk on her face.  
  
"I meant save you, the kiss was just a bonus. I figured the guy would go away if he thought you had a boyfriend and he did. And if I remember correctly you kissed back."  
  
"So what if I did?" She asked waiting for his response with a small smile at the corner of her lips.  
  
"Nothing. It doesn't bother me. The question is did you want to kiss me, cause if you didn't I don't see the point of going down this road."  
  
"I meant it, I've been waiting to do this for a while."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I missed you while you were at military school. And now that your back, and I've gotten to know you very well, my feelings towards you have changed."  
  
"I missed you while I was away also. But my feelings towards you remain the same as they did the day I left."  
  
"And what might those be?" she asked without a smile but with worry very apparent across her features.  
  
"That I would like you to be my girlfriend" He said with a grin that reached his eyes and made them sparkle with joy.  
  
"I think I could live with that." She whispered by his ear with a smile on her face.  
  
"Good. I wouldn't have it any other way" He whispered back and then leaned in for a kiss.  
  
She accepted his kiss and opened her mouth wider when he swept his tongue across her bottom lip searching for access. They continued with the dance of their tongues for a while before Rory pulled apart to breathe.  
  
"Wow" She said, still in a daze from the kiss.  
  
Tristan smiled at her choice of words and the dreamy, far away look on her face. But not wanting to ruin the moment leaned in for another kiss. And then pulled away and hugged her. Now out of her dazed state of mind, she realized that she was supposed to be in class. *Oh well, I think this is better than listening to the monotone voice of my journalism teacher*  
  
Tristan also realized she was supposed to be in class and asked her what she wanted to do.  
  
"I want to spend the rest of today with you. I can catch up with my classes later."  
  
Tristan agreed and they walked out of the building. "So what do you want to do?" he inquired.  
  
"Maybe we could pick up some movies and go to your apartment to watch them."  
  
"Sure we can do that. Lets go." And they walked slowly to the movie rental store by his apartment building both smiling and enjoying the moment they had shared just a short time before.  
  
  
  
A/N~ Ok, that's the end of this chapter. I might post tomorrow if I have time to write. Sorry about the lame kiss descriptions and the overall crappy-ness of this chapter. I just wanted to get them together now so the rest of the story will be their relationship and not just a bunch of chapters as them being friends. So again sorry about the crappy-ness but this is what school does to me. I can't think of anything right now except the early settlers of America (AP US. I hate that class) Ok. Anyways, review! I always love to read them and as school progresses my grammar will get better with all the essays that I'm going to have to write, so keep reading. And REVIEW!!!! 


	6. Plans and interruptions

Disclaimer~ If I owned any of these characters I wouldn't be a high school junior and I would have more money than I do. That being said I really don't want to be sued.  
  
Synopsis~ Tristan Dugrey comes to Yale because of his father's wishes but what is going on inside his head when he gets there? Possible Trory and if I wish to extend it to include Rory's world maybe L/L  
  
A/N~ Ok, I'm ignoring my AP US notes that I have to do (chapters 4 and 6 with some other stuff from the primary source books), an essay for AP Psychology about my thoughts on life, nature, and society, my computer science homework, and essay preparation for my English in-class-essay. I think French is the only class that I don't have homework in. Anyways I'm ignoring all of this to bring you another chapter in a probably long story. So this is for everyone who reviewed and partially cause I said I might give you a chapter today. And also the fact that this is so much better than doing homework. On with the story:  
  
A Wrinkle In Time  
  
Chapter 6: Plans and interruptions  
  
After the stop at the video store, Tristan and Rory walked the rest of the way to his apartment. When they went into the apartment, Hershey greeted them with a shoe in her mouth. "Hey Hershey, what are you doing?" Tristan asked. Hershey wagged her tail and went back to her bed and put her head on the shoe as if using it as a pillow.  
  
"That's cute, but what is she doing?"  
  
"She used to do this when she was a puppy. She would carry around anything she could. She would never chew on it but just use it as a pillow. I guess she misses me a lot so she's using my bed and now my shoes to get my scent."  
  
"That's the first dog I've ever seen do that."  
  
"Yeah, that's just Hershey. She's got a unique personality."  
  
"Yeah. So lets go watch a movie."  
  
"Ok, which one though?"  
  
"I don't know. I picked last time so you pick now"  
  
"Ok, lets watch 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'"  
  
"Nice, a classic"  
  
"Yep. I used to watch it when I was little. But I haven't seen it in a couple years"  
  
"I've seen it like every week since I was born. My mom and I watch it all the time. The sad part is that we eat about the same amount of junk food that's in the movie."  
  
"That's a lot of junk food."  
  
"Yeah. It's always funny to watch my mom watch the movie. Oh, I should probably call her to let her know that I won't be home later for our daily phone call."  
  
"Ok. The phone is over there. I'll get the movie set up."  
  
"Thank you. It will only take a few minutes."  
  
"Ok"  
  
She dialed the number for the Independence Inn and of course the rude Michel answered. "Hi, is mom there?"  
  
"No, your mother is not here and if she was I would not fetch her like I am a dog."  
  
"Oh come on, she would give you a treat if you did."  
  
"She already tried earlier this week."  
  
"Are you serious, that's great. Anyways, where is she?"  
  
"She said she was going to visit someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know. I was busy ignoring her."  
  
"Ok thanks. I'll try her cell phone."  
  
Michel hung up with out saying bye and Rory started dialing her moms cell number. After a few rings Lorelai picked up.  
  
"Mom, where are you?"  
  
"In your dorm room. I thought you were in class"  
  
"It's a long story but I'm not. I'm at a friends apartment."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Were watching some movies." "Oh. Can I come? I promise to be good."  
  
"That's a lie. But I'll ask hold on." She covers the phone piece. "Hey, Tristan."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"My mom wants to know if she can come. It turns out she was in my dorm room waiting for me to get out of class."  
  
"I guess, if she wants to come, she can watch the movies with us.  
  
"Ok, thanks, I promise we can do something with just the two of us later this week or even tomorrow."  
  
"Ok"  
  
She uncovers the phone. "Mom?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You can come. But you better be on your best behavior."  
  
"I promise. Where is this apartment? Is it the building that's a couple blocks down and has about 20 floors?"  
  
"Yeah. Its apartment 14B."  
  
"Ok. I'll be there in about 5 minutes."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Rory hung up the phone and walked to the couch where Tristan was sitting looking at the back of the movie box.  
  
"Hey, my mom said she'd be here in like 5 minutes."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Are you ok with this?"  
  
"Well I was hoping it would just be the two of us, but I guess I would have to meet her someday."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry it was today though, I didn't know she was here. But thank you for not getting mad."  
  
"What would I be mad about?"  
  
"Never mind. I should warn you that she doesn't know we are together or that its your apartment that I'm at."  
  
"Ok. I figure I'm in for a long line of questioning anyways."  
  
"Probably. You're the greatest for putting up with this."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Look who has the sudden ego."  
  
Tristan pulled Rory towards him and kissed her and then they snuggled together waiting for Lorelai.  
  
A/N~ That's it for today. I need to do my homework and I think my dad said something about vacuuming. So I'll try to update sometime soon but I cant promise anything right now. Alright, I'm going now. REVIEW, please!!! 


	7. Small Interrogations and New Information

Disclaimer~ If I owned any of these characters I wouldn't be a high school junior and I would have more money than I do. That being said I really don't want to be sued.  
  
Synopsis~ Tristan Dugrey comes to Yale because of his father's wishes but what is going on inside his head when he gets there? Trory and I'm going to extend it to java junkie.  
  
A/N~ Yes!!!! Ok, if you're wondering what that's about, it's about me not having a ton of homework. Haha, I'm so happy all I have to do is about half a chapter for AP US and I can probably put that off and just read. YAY!!! Anyways I'm giving you another chapter because I'm sure all of you are like 'what's going to happen next?' or 'what is this crack -head writing now?' and to answer your question: I don't know. Whatever comes into my head at the time is what's written. And today in AP Psychology during an assignment to write for like 5 min. straight, while every single person had half a page, I had a page and a half, so I discovered I think a lot more than people at my school. The sad part is that it made no sense. I'm still not sure if that's good or not. But for you it probably is, cause that means I will come up with some good stuff (possibly....I could be wrong) Anyways, on with the story:  
  
A Wrinkle In Time  
  
Chapter 7: Small Interrogations and New Information  
  
Lorelai came to the apartment, ten minutes after she said she would, but with a large bag of snacks in her hand. She knocked on the door and was shocked to see a blond, blue-eyed man answer the door with a dog at his heels and her daughter nowhere in sight.  
  
"Um, sorry to bother you, I guess I have the wrong apartment, I'll just go now."  
  
Hearing her mom's voice Rory walks to the door and stands beside Tristan. "Mom! I'm so glad you're here."  
  
"I know! I'm so happy to see you, the house is too quiet with out you. I have to turn on music as loud as I can to stop the silence"; Lorelai declares while giving Rory a massive hug.  
  
"You did that while I was home. Anyways lets go inside so we can talk without disturbing the entire floor."  
  
"Where's the fun in that."  
  
After Rory gave her a look, Lorelai followed her inside. Tristan shuts the door not knowing what to expect from the visit. He sits on the couch next to Rory and waits for Lorelai to begin.  
  
"So, this is a nice apartment and I love your dog. She's really cute." "Thanks."  
  
"So Mom this is Tristan, Tristan this is, my mom, Lorelai."  
  
"Bible boy? You didn't tell me you were at his apartment!"  
  
"I know this. But I didn't feel like explaining this to you on the phone."  
  
"Explain what to me?"  
  
"The fact that Tristan has changed Mom. And that he's my boyfriend."  
  
"Oh", Lorelai said shocked. "When did this happen?"  
  
"Earlier today."  
  
"Oh ok. Whatever you want to do, you know that I always support your decisions, with the exception of Jess."  
  
"I know. And I love you for it."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"So what movie are we watching?"  
  
"An all time classic....Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory."  
  
"I never get tired of that movie."  
  
"I don't think its possible to."  
  
Tristan turns on the movie and they all sit down to watch it. Rory and Lorelai whisper back and forth about what has happened in Stars Hallow since the last time they had talked and watch as Charlie looks for the 'golden ticket'.  
  
"So I told you about Sookie, Michel, and the other things at the Inn?"  
  
"Yes. What else did I miss?"  
  
"Luke being mean to me?"  
  
"What happened now?"  
  
"Same as usual. He denied my request for coffee."  
  
"I think you were looking for the word, demand, but that's nothing new. He's done that since we started going to 'Luke's'."  
  
"Yeah. But you would think if he can kiss me, he could also give me coffee."  
  
"What!?! When did he kiss you? I can't believe this."  
  
"Relax. He did it today, right before I drove down. I stopped in there for coffee, like I do many times a day, and it just happened."  
  
"Wow. That's great! Hold on I seem to be more excited then you. Why aren't you happy?"  
  
"I am happy. I'm just thinking what I should do about it."  
  
"What do you mean what you should do about it?"  
  
"Well, I kind of ran after the kiss."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure everything will work out. Was it the kiss or the fact it was Luke?"  
  
"The kiss was great. I'm not complaining at all...."  
  
"Ok, that's gross."  
  
"Sorry. Anyways I think I ran because I don't want to ruin the friendship."  
  
"Well, you'll figure it out eventually."  
  
"Yeah. I'll talk to him tomorrow when I go home."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The three of them sat in silence during the rest of the movie, except the songs of the Oompa Loompas. After the movie finished they ordered pizza and then watched TV. Lorelai left to go back to Rory's dorm, to give Rory and Tristan some 'alone time', after a few hours.  
  
"I'm sorry about my mom coming today."  
  
"It's ok. She didn't ask me as many questions as I thought she would and she seemed nice."  
  
"Yeah. She probably would have asked you questions except she was thinking about the Luke situation."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"Anyways, I'm glad I met her. Although, I rather have just had the day with you.'  
  
"I know. After class tomorrow I'll come over and we can finish watching the rest of those movies."  
  
"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok. Bye."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Rory left with a kiss and a hug. She drove home to her dorm smiling and thinking about her new boyfriend.  
  
  
  
A/N~ I'm tired of writing now. I may be able to update tomorrow but it probably will come Saturday or Sunday. I'm sorry if this chapter is crappy, I'm really stressed and tired. But I would still appreciate reviews, and if everyone hates it, oh well. (you can just deal with it) Anyways continue REVIEWING please!!! 


	8. Topics and phone conversations

Disclaimer~ If I owned any of these characters I wouldn't be a high school junior and I would have more money than I do. That being said I really don't want to be sued.  
  
Synopsis~ Tristan Dugrey comes to Yale because of his father's wishes but what is going on inside his head when he gets there? Trory and I'm going to extend it to java junkie.  
  
A/N~ I'm again ignoring my homework to bring you another part in my story. I should do it though considering I have two essays due during the course of the week, some random presentation thing for French, and other stuff to work on. I would have updated yesterday but my life is crazy on the weekends. My sister got engaged, kind of (it's a long story), my moms been asking for me to clean constantly, and then my boyfriend came over and we were watching Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Hehe, it's the greatest movie ever, but I got laughed at a lot last night. So I'm updating today and hopefully it will be better then the last chapter. On with the story:  
  
A Wrinkle In Time  
  
Chapter 8: Topics and phone conversations  
  
The next day, Lorelai drove back to Stars Hallow while Tristan and Rory went to their classes. After Tristan and Rory were done, they went to the library to work on their respective assignments.  
  
"My brain can't take anymore studying and I'm really bored. Are we done yet?"  
  
"Almost, just let me look at a few more books on my topic."  
  
"Rory, you know this topic extremely well. In fact, I know the topic better then I know my own assignments. You can check the books out and look at the information later."  
  
"Please, it will be just a couple minutes. I'll look at the books, take a few notes, and then we can go."  
  
"Okay. I'm sure I can find something to do."  
  
"What about the art assignment you were complaining about? Why don't you think of some ideas for that?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
Rory went off to look in the section she had become used to seeing as Tristan sat thinking. He had thought of many ideas, but none he really liked, before Rory came and said they could go.  
  
"Ok so were going to get some take out and then to your apartment?"  
  
"That's the plan."  
  
"Alright lets go"  
  
'My thoughts exactly."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They ate dinner and watched the rest of the movies they had rented.  
  
"I guess I should get to the dorms. I could continue working on my topic.  
  
"Yeah. How about I take Hershey for her walk and at the same time walk you home?"  
  
"Sure. That would work."  
  
They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the outside of the dormitory.  
  
"So what's our plans for tomorrow?"  
  
"Well, I need to go to the library again. But afterwards we could meet for dinner."  
  
"Yeah that works. I'll pick you up at the library tomorrow around 6."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They kissed passionately but softly at the same time until Hershey barked.  
  
"I guess she wants to go home. Goodnight."  
  
"Night."  
  
Rory walked into her dorm room and found a note from her roommate and the answering machine beeping with a message. She read the note and found that her roommate would be coming home late from her date. She then got the message from her answering machine. 'Rory. It's me, the woman who birthed you. Call me when you get home.' She called her mom back and got their answering machine. 'Mom, I know you're there, I'll hum until you find the phone.'  
  
"Hey Rory. Sorry, the phone was under the bed and I had to move everything to get to it."  
  
"I figured. So did you talk to Luke?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And he asked me out for tomorrow."  
  
"That's great. You didn't run this time did you?"  
  
"No. I actually talked to him for a long time this morning. Of course most of this was because he denied me coffee, but I stayed."  
  
"Good, so you're going tomorrow?"  
  
"Yep, he's picking me up at 7."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"So, I guess everything worked out."  
  
"Yep. So tell me about Tristan."  
  
"You met him yesterday."  
  
"So? I was worried about Luke and me."  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"What brought upon his sudden change and your decision to go out with him?"  
  
"Well, he's changed since he went to Military School, he was nice to me when I first saw him, and I realized I missed him when he left."  
  
"Ahh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No, you made a noise, what was that about?"  
  
"Nothing, I just was thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"I'll tell you later. I have to get up early tomorrow"  
  
"Ok. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Ok. Bye sweetie."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Rory hangs up the phone and wonders what her mom was thinking about.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N~ That's it for today. I'm going to start my homework. The key word there is start. I don't know when I'll be able to update next cause this week is going to be crazy with September 11 and school. I'll try to update by Saturday but I cant promise anything. I would like people to REVIEW, since only a few did it last time. So please review even if you want to email me at kmlizo@aol.com instead of on the site (just no junk mail, I get enough as it is). So that's it I guess. Don't forget to REVIEW!!!! 


	9. Worries and accidents

Disclaimer~ If I owned any of these characters I wouldn't be a high school junior and I would have more money than I do. That being said I really don't want to be sued.  
  
Synopsis~ Tristan Dugrey comes to Yale because of his father's wishes but what is going on inside his head when he gets there? Trory and I'm going to extend it to java junkie.  
  
A/N~ I am very sorry about the decrease of updates and such..... I had no time this weekend because of the excessive amounts of homework and sleep I was doing. The sad part is that the homework is never ending and I'm still tired as anything. So I'm updating this on my one almost free night of homework. I have nothing else really to say, except that I want to see the season premiere! Anyways, on with the update:  
  
  
  
  
  
A Wrinkle In Time  
  
Chapter 9: Worries and accidents  
  
Tristan walked back to his apartment thinking about how lucky he was to have Rory in his life. Right now, she was everything he had, besides Hershey. He walked into his apartment and settled into watching TV.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rory was still up wondering what her mom was thinking about. She turned on the radio to try to quiet her thoughts but soon enough her contemplation got to her and she called Tristan. Tristan reassured her that nothing was wrong and she fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of random things.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Tristan met Rory at the library as promised and they went out to dinner. On the way back to campus, Rory asked Tristan if he wanted to go with her to Stars Hallow to visit everyone.  
  
"Sure. But does your mom know we are coming?"  
  
"Did I know that she was coming down here?"  
  
"No, but she only stayed for a day, we are going to be staying for Friday night, Saturday, and Sunday morning."  
  
"She'll be ok with it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Alright"  
  
Tristan walked Rory to her dorm room and then started on his short walk to his apartment. He was crossing the street when all of a sudden a car that ran the red light at the intersection hit him.  
  
  
  
A/N~ I'm ending it here for the night to go do my homework. I am aware its very short but I should be able to update either tomorrow or Friday. Until then, please REVIEW. Believe it or not I do read them and appreciate them more than you know. 


	10. Hospital rooms and abrupt phone calls

Disclaimer~ If I owned any of these characters I wouldn't be a high school junior and I would have more money than I do. That being said I really don't want to be sued.  
  
Synopsis~ Tristan Dugrey comes to Yale because of his father's wishes but what is going on inside his head when he gets there? Trory and I'm going to extend it to java junkie.  
  
A/N~ I know I said I would give this to you yesterday. I apologize, I was in a bad mood cause I had found out that I have 2 essays, 3 tests and 2 quizzes next week. And I'm getting sick. You saw what happened the last time I was in a bad mood, I almost killed Tristan. Don't worry though I promise I wont kill him. It just happened to work for the ideas I have for my story. Don't kill me! Oh yeah *...* means thoughts. Ok, on with the update:  
  
  
  
A Wrinkle In Time  
  
Chapter 10: Hospital rooms and abrupt phone calls  
  
Tristan woke up, what seemed shortly after, in a hospital room. He looked around sleepily trying to figure out what happened but all he saw was his leg in a cast, some fairly large bruises, a bandage going around his rib cage, a needle injecting some sort of pain medication into his arm, and the beeping machines telling him he was alive. *All I remember is walking Rory home. Hopefully the doctor can tell me what happened.*  
  
The doctor walked in to check on Tristan and noticed he was awake. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing ok, I guess."  
  
"Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"No, I was hoping you could tell me that"  
  
"Well, you were walking across an intersection and a drunk driver hit you. You were very lucky though. It seems he only clipped you and you received only minor injuries from that."  
  
"Oh." *That's all I could think of to say. I was just told I could have died, but I didn't. That's a lot of information to try and grasp when you are on pain killers.*  
  
"Yeah. You are very fortunate , even though you have minor injuries we would like to keep you overnight for some observation. Is there anyone you would like to call?"  
  
"Yeah. My girlfriend, Rory."  
  
"Ok. There is a phone by your bed. If you need any help just press the red button and a nurse will come."  
  
"Ok. Thank you doctor."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Tristan waited for the doctor to leave and then turned to the phone. He dialed slowly wondering what Rory's reaction would be. He pressed the last number and listened to the soft ring of the phone. A very tired Rory answered the phone in a weak voice.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
Now a little more coherent Rory can tell something is wrong because Tristan wouldn't normally call at three in the morning. "Tristan. What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"Rory, I don't want you to freak out, but I'm in the hospital."  
  
All Tristan heard after that was the dial tone and he knew Rory was on her way frantically wondering what happened.  
  
  
  
A/N~ Ok, I'm going to end it here for now. I promise to update tomorrow if possible. But don't kill me now because I assure you Tristan will not die in my story. I know it would be a crime.) Thank you to all of you who reviewed my last chapter. (I would list you all, but I'm on a computer, which has no Internet, so I can't look it up. But thank you all who did review, I did read them, and I agree with everyone. (Tristan is hot and does not deserve to die in a sudden manner or at all.) Continue to REVIEW and I am promising you I will update tomorrow. 


	11. Receptionists and interruptions

Disclaimer~ If I owned any of these characters I wouldn't be a high school junior and I would have more money than I do. That being said I really don't want to be sued.  
  
Synopsis~ Tristan Dugrey comes to Yale because of his father's wishes but what is going on inside his head when he gets there? Trory and I'm going to extend it to java junkie.  
  
A/N~ Ok, Thank you to those who reviewed. I was so excited to read them all. Basically that just proves I'm a loser but that's been established for quite some time now. I do appreciate it though and I again would list you all but I'm on the computer with no Internet. I know my last two chapters have been short but I was mad the first time and if I continued I would have ended the story. The second time we were switching to a high-speed Internet and the guys that were coming to install it were about to arrive so I stopped writing and just posted what I had. But now all that's taken care of and I have nothing else to do but this and homework (an essay due Tuesday- I want to see the premiere- and notes due Thursday). So this chapter should be a little longer. On with the story:  
  
A Wrinkle In Time  
  
Chapter 11: Receptionists and interruptions  
  
Rory arrived at the hospital out of breath and went straight to the nurses' station. There was only one nurse at the circular desk and at the moment she looked more interested at her nails and the trashy magazine in front of her then what was going on in the waiting room. Rory stood there for a while hoping the indifferent nurse would look up, but she kept staring at a page that had everything to do with the Emmys. Rory got tired of waiting for the nurse to acknowledge her and spoke up.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Tristan Dugrey. He was brought in sometime ago."  
  
"Can't you see I'm a little busy? So if you go sit down I'll be with you in a minute."  
  
"Your obviously not that busy considering you're just gazing at your nails and a magazine. So I'm going to ask you one more time, where can I find Tristan Dugrey?"  
  
The nurse opened the top file on the curved desk, looked at the information, and looked back at Rory's unyielding face. "He's in room 102, just down that hall."  
  
"Thank you." Rory followed the woman's poorly aimed hand into the sterile hallway that held many rooms including the one she was looking for. She stopped just outside of his room scared of what his condition was. She took a deep breath, knocked lightly on the door to let him know someone was there, and walked in. She released her breath when she saw Tristan. He was in a good-sized hospital bed looking small and weak like a child. He didn't appear to be as bad as she thought he was going to look.  
  
Tristan had woken up when she knocked softly on the door. He now rested there, as she looked him over with a look of both sadness and relief that he wasn't as bad as she had originally thought. She snapped out of her silent reverie and noticed he was awake.  
  
"Hey. What happened?"  
  
"I'm told after I walked you home that I was hit by a drunk driver while crossing an intersection."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"That's exactly what I said, when I was informed of what happened."  
  
Rory laughed for a few seconds and then became serious again. "Are you going to be ok?"  
  
"Yeah. The doctor said I only received minor injuries but they just want to keep me overnight for observation."  
  
"Ok. That's good news, I guess."  
  
"That's what I called you for. I didn't mean for you to have to race over here."  
  
"I would have come anyways, but I guess I'm like my mom when it comes to hospitals. When we hear that people we love are in one we freak out."  
  
"You love me?"  
  
Rory thought about it for a minute then responded. "Yeah, I guess I do."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Rory walked to his bed and Tristan moved over a little so Rory would have room to sit with him. Rory sat and move to kiss him. Just as their lips were about to touch the doctor interrupted them by clearing his throat. Rory and Tristan gave him a discomfited look. The doctor had seen a moment that was both personal and private.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt I was just coming into check on you to see if you needed anything and to let you know that the visiting hours are over."  
  
"Can I please stay? I promise I'll let him get the rest he needs."  
  
"I guess you can stay. I'll go get another pillow and blanket. I'll be back soon."  
  
The doctor left and Rory looked at Tristan with a proud look on her face. He just smiled and they moved closer to each other. Their lips touched this time, and even though the kiss wasn't as long as each of them wanted it to be, it was very passionate. They ended it as they heard the doctors foot steps behind the door. The doctor came in, gave her the pillow and blanket, and left.  
  
Rory and Tristan kissed again uninterrupted. This kiss was slower and less rushed and allowed them to convey the emotions they had shared that night. As the tongues fought for possession both thought about how lucky they were. The blissful kiss ended and Rory snuggled into Tristan's arms and fell asleep. Tristan watched her sleep for a few minutes, kissed her forehead, and settled into a peaceful sleep as well.  
  
  
  
A/N~ I figure this is a good place to end this chapter. It's a little longer than the other ones but still a slight bit shorter than it should be. I would continue it but I have to do that essay for AP US and start the one for English- which is so much easier cause I can break every rule English has ever taught because its an essay in letter form that takes place after the story. I'm very excited about that again proving I'm a loser. - Anyways review and I should have another chapter up by the end of the week. Please REVIEW. I love all of you who have so far. Ok I'm going now. 


	12. Wake ups and leaving hospitals

Disclaimer~ If I owned any of these characters I wouldn't be a high school junior and I would have more money than I do. That being said I really don't want to be sued.  
  
Synopsis~ Tristan Dugrey comes to Yale because of his father's wishes but what is going on inside his head when he gets there? Trory and I'm going to extend it to java junkie.  
  
A/N~ Thank-you to everyone that reviewed my last chapter, it kept me sane after a very long week of school. My teachers heaped a ton of crap on me. I believe the final total of everything was 3 tests, 1 quiz, 3 essays, notes that were due, an ECR (kind of like an essay, but its an 'extended constructive response'), random physics problems, all the programs from my computer science class were due (12 in all), and a Harlem Renaissance project was started in English. Plus, I was really sick for like half of it, but I got to take Nyquil (the best cold medicine ever!). Anyways, that all explains why I couldn't update till now. I still have homework to do but I'm ignoring it and hoping it will go away. Ok, thank-you!  
  
A/N #2~ I believe that there was someone who reviewed (I cant remember and I'm not on the computer with Internet) saying they were confused about Tristan walking Hershey when he was hit....I believe its chapter 9 but it was the next day. I hope that clears it up for you. And thanks to the person who wrote UPDATE! about a million times. It made me laugh when I was freaking out about an AP US History test and failing my physics (which I basically did). But thank you, it made me laugh to see it. Thanks to everyone else as well! I always appreciate reading them.....I get all excited....it's a pretty sad state to see me in. Anyways, on with the story:  
  
  
  
  
  
A Wrinkle In Time  
  
Chapter 12: Wake ups and leaving hospitals  
  
Tristan woke up the next morning because of the beeping machines the hospital staff refused to turn off and the sounds of the hospital operating. He tried to stretch out the kinks of his muscles of a bed that wasn't his would create, but he realized he couldn't. Rory's body was laying in the way. He watched her soft, rhythmic breaths and how her face suggested a slight smile. He smiled as the harsh sounds the hospital displayed finally got to her. She started to move slightly and the smile on her face grew with time. Soon enough, her eyes fluttered and then, finally opened after adjusting to the unkind light of day.  
  
"Good morning", she said unsteadily as a person who had just woken up would.  
  
"It is with you laying beside me."  
  
She blushed and looked away as the comment resonated in her head. Tristan smiled as he imagined what she must have thought he meant.  
  
"I didn't exactly mean it like that. I just meant that it was nice that you were here."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"Look who has the sudden ego now."  
  
Rory smiled as Tristan brought up the words she had once spoken before.  
  
"Always."  
  
Tristan laughed and leaned forward to kiss her but Rory pushed away from it. He gave her an inquisitive look and she knew what he must have been thinking.  
  
"Its not you, I promise. I just don't want to deal with the bad effects of morning breath that I'm sure both of us have." Tristan smiled and nodded fully knowing how bad morning breath could be. "Anyways, I should probably get off of your bed before the doctor comes to check on you."  
  
"Yeah, I don't know how he would take that considering he almost didn't let you stay because 'visiting hours are over'", Tristan said mockingly. Rory laughed at the expressions that crossed Tristan's face and his nearly perfect acting of the doctor.  
  
"He was kind of mean about it, but he did finally let me stay."  
  
"Yeah, after you flirted with him."  
  
"I don't call it flirting, just using your power to get whatever you want. I learned it form my mom."  
  
"It looked like flirting to me."  
  
"Aww, look who sounds jealous, I promise to flirt with you if it will make you feel better."  
  
Tristan laughed and shook his head at her. "You don't need to flirt with me."  
  
"I wasn't really going to anyways. I already have everything I need from you."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"You."  
  
"I would kiss you but we still haven't gotten rid of the morning breath problem."  
  
She smiled, but the doctor once again interrupted their moment. He walked into the room and gave Tristan the information he would need in order to be able to leave the hospital and about the medicine he would be taking for pain. The doctor left and Rory and Tristan prepared themselves to leave.  
  
They walked to the nurses' station, after they finished, as they were instructed to do. Rory noticed it was a different nurse, which seemed more attentive than the other one she had encountered. They signed out and got the prescription and left the hospital. Tristan was still in a cast and thus had crutches, but his other injuries seemed to be doing better. He and Rory took the bus to his apartment.  
  
They walked in and Tristan felt bad when he saw Hershey. She was probably worried all night and hadn't been fed or walked this morning. He and Rory fed her and then took her on her walk, as well as stopping at the video store, yet again. They went back to the apartment and fixed themselves into what would be a very calm afternoon and night.  
  
A/N~ This chapter is complete. I don't have much to say except REVIEW to praise, give constructive criticism, or even give ideas you would like to see me put in. I'll update sometime soon but I don't know my school schedule for next week except one essay. But it will have to be sometime during the week cause I won't be home at all during the weekend. Anyways, I'll post soon as long as you continue to REVIEW. 


	13. Back to normal and going home

Disclaimer~ If I owned any of these characters I wouldn't be a high school junior and I would have more money than I do. That being said I really don't want to be sued.  
  
Synopsis~ Tristan Dugrey comes to Yale because of his father's wishes but what is going on inside his head when he gets there? Trory and I'm going to extend it to java junkie.  
  
A/N~ Thank-you, so much, to those who have reviewed the last chapter. I'm surprised it was even reviewed, cause when I read the last part, of the chapter, I realized that it sucked. Sorry I haven't had time to update. I've more important things to worry about. My school was on a lock down today cause of the sniper shooting that occurred at a middle school in my county of Maryland. And besides that I found out that I'm merging into another English class with a completely different teacher cause the school transferred a teacher and we have a shortage of English personnel. My life gets better everyday. Anyways, sorry about the tirade, I'm in a strange mood where I feel like complaining. I'm also tired and sunburned. But I know you have more important things to worry about then me, so on with the story:  
  
A Wrinkle In Time  
  
Chapter 13: Back to normal and going home  
  
The rest of the week went on normally for Tristan. Or as normally as it could be when you have crutches and bandages when walking about campus. He met with Rory when both finished their set of courses of the day.  
  
"Ready to go to your house for the weekend?"  
  
"Yes. Anything is better than school. I can't wait to see my mom."  
  
"You've talked to her on the phone everyday, since the accident, for at least 3 hours."  
  
"So? Nothing is better than talking to her in person. Plus we were discussing her evening with Luke."  
  
"That was the first day. There were 2 days after that where I recall you discussing everything about food and clothes."  
  
"Not just any food though, it was about junk food, our principal source of life. And we only argued about clothes for an hour."  
  
"An hour too long if you ask me."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
After collecting their belongings that they were taking along for the weekend, Tristan, Rory and Hershey climbed into the car that would take them on a semi-short ride to Stars Hollow.  
  
"Do you think your mom will mind that I brought Hershey?"  
  
"No, she always wanted a pet, but I wouldn't let her."  
  
"Wouldn't let her?"  
  
"Oh she has a habit of killing, attempting to kill, or loosing every pet we've had."  
  
"That doesn't sound good."  
  
"Why do you think I didn't let her have that many?"  
  
"I guess that makes sense."  
  
"I always do"  
  
"Not always."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Your crazy."  
  
"Not all the time."  
  
"No you do have some serious moments."  
  
"Exactly, so I was right."  
  
"You always have to prove that you're right."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Tristan laughed and the rest of the ride continued quietly, the only noise being the radio and Hershey snoring. They finally pulled up to the familiar yet empty diner and stepped inside. The little bell rang as they stepped inside the doors but they still went unnoticed by Luke and Lorelai. The now couple was arguing, as always, about coffee.  
  
"Come on Luke."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I thought being your girlfriend I could get a cup of coffee from you, but I guess I was wrong." Lorelai gave him the classic "Bambi" eyes and soon enough he gave in.  
  
"Next time you're getting tea."  
  
"You say that every time."  
  
"This time I mean it."  
  
"Sure you do."  
  
"I have a plan."  
  
"What would this plan be that you speak of?"  
  
"You'll just have to find out." He said leaning closer to her from across the counter. She leaned in closer as well but only to be interrupted by an "aww" from Rory.  
  
"I thought I told you never to sneak up on me" Lorelai said embarrassed that her daughter had caught her.  
  
"You did, but I told you the same thing many times and you never listened."  
  
"True, I'm proud you finally learned something from me, anyways what are we going to do tonight?"  
  
"I don't know. I was going to show Tristan around, but I can do that now and then we could find something to do later."  
  
"Yeah, that works. Have fun and I'll see you later."  
  
"Ok. Bye mom, Luke."  
  
A rang of 'bye' followed them as they left the diner. They drove the rest of the way to her house and set out on their walk with Hershey following in step.  
  
A/N~ I'm sorry it's a short filler chapter. I don't have much time to do a longer chapter. I still have notes to do for AP US. I probably wont finish them all but its better that I start them. Anyways, I would appreciate REVIEWs and I'll try to update some time soon. 


	14. Contented walks and Horror movies

Disclaimer~ If I owned any of these characters I wouldn't be a high school junior and I would have more money than I do. That being said I really don't want to be sued.  
  
Synopsis~ Tristan Dugrey comes to Yale because of his father's wishes but what is going on inside his head when he gets there? Trory and I'm going to extend it to java junkie.  
  
A/N~ Thank you to those who were worried about me. The lockdown at school has stopped, the snipers have been caught, and the scary thing is that they've related the snipers to more shootings in this area than originally thought. My birthdays come and gone, I'm now a 16 year old, but nothings changed. School is there. I'll be happy if I come out of this year without having a mental breakdown. The homework is constant and this is the first time I'm really able to write something. Besides last night, this is the first time I've touched a computer in a long time. I'm excited to report that I don't have that much homework this weekend (keyword is: THAT). I think I just have two chapters to take notes on for AP Psychology, one for AP US History, go over my French cause its all wrong, finish an outline for an English essay, and do three Physics problems. It should be a fun weekend. Anyways, I love all of you who have reviewed keep it up cause its keeping me sane! On with the story:  
  
A Wrinkle In Time  
  
Chapter 14: Contented walks and Horror movies  
  
Tristan and Rory started out on their walk through the lovely town of Stars Hollow. The crisp New England air swept around them and the leaves formed colorful yet decaying acrobatic patterns in the wind. Tristan found comfort in seeing the small town where Rory had grown up and Rory had found comfort in Tristan's interest in the quirky town and the look of snow in the sky.  
  
Rory snuggled deeper into Tristan's arm as they continued to walk. She looked up at him and saw the marvel in his gaze at the goings on of the town. Tristan was stunned, the small town lacked all rules of a big city and it seemed as if everyone was free to do as they pleased. The families walked together to stores in no particular rush, the children played and whispered quietly, and all the stores seemed friendly and inviting. There were no cars speeding through the residential area, no misdeeds being committed, and none of the societal pressures you could find in other parts of the world. On top of that it was a perfect day. It was a little cold and partially cloudy outside, but he could deal with that since he was looking at a spectacle like Stars Hollow.  
  
Looking around the town he finally felt like he could belong. He could also see where Rory got her non-judgmental look at the world. She didn't grow up in a society where everyone was manipulative and only cared about his or her own self interests, she grew up in a loving community where people looked out for one another. He knew the town had problems but as far as he could hear in the town, Luke not putting up decorations for the upcoming holiday celebrations was among the biggest. He truly thought this town was amazing. It was at this moment that Tristan thought of his idea for the painting he could do for his art class. He, Rory, and Hershey continued to walk in a contented silence. They stopped walking when they reached Rory's house again. They went inside to warm up and found Lorelai attempting to make tea for Luke and some coffee for herself. When she was finished after some help from Luke they, except for Hershey who was sleeping, sat around the kitchen table to plan their events for the night. After only sometime of planning they found what they were going to do. Their plan was to go out to dinner and then come back and watch some movies or talk.  
  
The next problem was to find a place to eat. Luke's was out because he didn't want to cook for everyone and serve the dinner as well... Al's Pancake World was out because it was another tribute to the sea, and no one wanted to sea what person or animal the clams would claim the life of this time... the only choices were in Hartford or for them to cook there. They opted to eat at home because they didn't want to go that far. Luke and Tristan were volunteered for the job while Lorelai and Rory went to get the movies.  
  
Lorelai and Rory came home later than they originally thought they would, because they fought over which Horror movie was better, "A Nightmare on Elm Street" or "Psycho". So when they did come home dinner was already finished. They walked in to the house to the sweet smells of baked chicken and some kind of rice. Everyone sat down to eat and they settled into a lengthy, yet comfortable conversation.  
  
A/N~ I'm going to stop here for the day. I'm sorry about the filler chapter- ness but I promise when I update on Tuesday (Election Day.... I'm off school. YAY!) to actually have conversation and trory interaction. Plus you may find more out about the painting for Tristan's art class! So REVIEW for now and I promise I'll write more on Tuesday. 


	15. Movie mocking Part: 1

Disclaimer~ If I owned any of these characters I wouldn't be a high school junior and I would have more money than I do. That being said I really don't want to be sued. Nor do I own any of the movies named in this chapter.  
  
Synopsis~ Tristan Dugrey comes to Yale because of his father's wishes but what is going on inside his head when he gets there? Trory and I'm going to extend it to java junkie.  
  
A/N~ Today was great! Not only was it Tuesday, the best day of the week, but also I had no school. I love those days. The days where you really have nothing to worry, about except minimal homework, chores, and what's on TV, are the best. Thank you to my reviewers. And Max I know what you mean (besides my story being boring, which it really is) the teachers are dumb. They know all the work they give us puts more work on them. So why do they do it? It's a very interesting question and it's very true. Anyways on with the story:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Wrinkle In Time  
  
Chapter 15: Movie mocking Part: 1  
  
  
  
"So I'm thinking about starting a movie discussion club." Lorelai said to Luke while they were washing dishes.  
  
"You would."  
  
"No, I was kidding, I don't have the patience. Ask Rory she could tell you, if I don't get my way or I think people are wrong, it can get ugly. Plus who would be in it, I would never ask my mom, and the people in this town scare me with "The Yearling" every year."  
  
"Always true. So the point of bringing that up was?"  
  
"I don't know. Your so quiet I figure I have to make up for that with weird conversation."  
  
"You do that anyways."  
  
"Yeah but that was before."  
  
"Before what"  
  
"Before we started dating. I don't want a monosyllabic man, I need someone who can hold a conversation."  
  
"I'll try harder. But don't expect me to be as odd as you."  
  
"No that takes years of talent and perfection. But I do appreciate you trying."  
  
"Good."  
  
The two of them leaned in for a kiss then continued with the dishes. When they finished they went in to the family room. Walking in they first saw pillows on the floor for coziness and snacks littering the table but walking in further they found Tristan and Rory making out on the couch.  
  
Lorelai cleared her throat and the two sat up with repentant looks on their face.  
  
"Sorry" Rory said to apologize.  
  
"Its ok unless you were doing it wrong."  
  
"Are you going to say that every time I kiss a person."  
  
"Well it was funny then and its funny now."  
  
"Whatever." Tristan looked to Rory with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"Don't worry. Its just a joke."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"So what's the first movie? Or should I even ask?" Luke inquired.  
  
"Oh you're allowed to ask but do you really want to know?" Lorelai questioned.  
  
"Good point, I'll just wonder until it comes on."  
  
"Well, I guess we'll let you at least know the genre, Rory?"  
  
"Ok, in light of the recent holiday of Halloween, even though it's November, we decided that it's too early to start the family movies related to thanksgiving and Christmas and that we should continue the horror movie streak another week. So as decided in the store, the movies are all horror movies."  
  
"Good explanation."  
  
"Well yours didn't make sense."  
  
"Excuse me, it made sense to me. Sorry my explanation of the genre choice wasn't as easy to understand but there are times that are no movies that horror is the only valid choice because oompa loompas and flying monkeys are not always in style."  
  
"I know this but it's not easy to understand if you haven't lived with you for as long as I have."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I guess you're right."  
  
"Yay, I win!"  
  
And at this they pushed in the tape to start the movie.  
  
"Ok prepared to be amazed. It's a revision of the old one. It's not as good but its better to mock. I give you the movie that was once on TV but came out on tape, the altered Carrie of 2002!" (A/N~ The only reason is cause I'm watching it now and it really is that easy to mock)  
  
"Oh god, I knew I shouldn't have asked." Luke exclaimed.  
  
"Told you. Oh wait this is a good part!"  
  
The four, well two of them sat in silence, watching the movie and the sarcastic movements of Lorelai and Rory.  
  
  
  
A/N~ Alright, I'm stopping here for the night. I might update on Friday but if not definitely on the weekend cause I get Monday off for parent/teacher conferences (I love those days). Anyways REVIEW and I'll work on making it more interesting and part two (the rest of this chapter). 


	16. Sleeping and Serenity

Disclaimer~ If I owned any of these characters I wouldn't be a high school junior and I would have more money than I do. That being said I really don't want to be sued. I also used help from my writing hero James Patterson and his book Cat & Mouse *I didn't copy anything but he helped out a lot with the romance scene*  
  
Synopsis~ Tristan Dugrey comes to Yale because of his father's wishes but what is going on inside his head when he gets there? Trory and I'm going to extend it to java junkie.  
  
A/N~ I'm sorry about the long time in between updates. I know I promised I would write this about two weeks ago but I've been busy with school and such. So I decided to write this now on my second day off of school out of the week. I love thanksgiving break. The best part is that I don't have that much homework. Anyways thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter...I appreciate it greatly. And on with the story:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Wrinkle In Time  
  
Chapter 16: Sleeping and Serenity  
  
The third movie had just started and only the screams emitted from the TV were keeping the four awake. They unanimously decided to end the movie and continue the movies another night. Luke left the house leaving the three of them to clean and arrange the couch for Tristan to sleep. They finished and Lorelai went upstairs to her room. Rory laid with Tristan for a while before finally going to sleep in her old bedroom.  
  
The house quieted and the three drifted off peacefully. About an hour later Tristan woke up with the need for a glass of water. He found the cabinet that held the glasses and turned the faucet on to a semi-cold temperature. After drinking the water, Tristan found himself unable to go back to sleep. He walked slowly to Rory's room and opened the door. The door creaked softly and Rory stirred in her sleep but did not wake. Tristan walked further into her room and his breath caught at the sight of Rory.  
  
Her hair was displayed as a brown halo surrounding her head. Her beautiful face was tilted towards his. Her lips barely separated breathing hot air out slowly, evenly, just as it should. Her wonderful blue eyes were closed, shutting off the wonder that they held. She slept serenely and stunningly. Tristan walked to the side of her bed and reached for her chin, balancing it with his fingertips. Rory moaned lightly in her sleep and Tristan bent down and nuzzled the top of her head, later kissing her forehead, cheek, and lips. When feeling his lips move against hers, Rory's eyes fluttered and opened.  
  
"Hi" she whispered.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I couldn't sleep and I wanted to see you."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Your so beautiful. Do you know that?"  
  
"I do now"  
  
"You should have known before" Tristan sat on her bed and Rory slid over a little to accommodate him further.  
  
"Well I didn't have you before."  
  
"Well you do now. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Tristan bent down and kissed her deeply. He ran his tongue over her slightly parted lips and she granted him access. He pulled away slowly enjoying the moment. He moved his hand over her face memorizing every part, every characteristic, enjoying it all. Everything felt so right, electrical, mesmerizing. It was at this moment Tristan was glad and lucky that she had decided to take a chance and that he had too. He climbed into bed with her and they fell asleep holding each other.  
  
Lorelai woke up the next morning feeling a little low on caffeine. She descended the stairs quietly in hopes not to wake up Tristan, but he wasn't there. She found the covers rumpled like he had gotten up but she didn't see him. She knew he hadn't taken Hershey for a walk because she was still sleeping in the kitchen. She also knew that he wasn't in the bathroom because the door was open. She looked into Rory's room and saw them cuddling together. She walked leisurely into the kitchen to start the coffee knowing that Rory had finally found "Mr. Right".  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm losing my patience to type. I know it was a short chapter but it did give you some very corny Trory "romance". So review to tell me if you liked it, hated it, or didn't care cause you're tired of reading my story. I'm kidding but I would appreciate the REVIEWs. I should have the next chapter up tomorrow and this time I'll actually keep my promise. 


	17. Wakeups and Tricks

Disclaimer~ If I owned any of these characters I wouldn't be a high school junior and I would have more money than I do. That being said I really don't want to be sued.  
  
Synopsis~ Tristan Dugrey comes to Yale because of his father's wishes but what is going on inside his head when he gets there? Trory and I'm going to extend it to java junkie.  
  
A/N~ I just got back from driving...I hate parallel parking..and then the hospital to visit someone. Anyways thank you to everyone that reviewed my last chapter it's always appreciated and here's the update I promised:  
  
A/N #2: I just wanted to write out everyone who has reviewed and thank them again...just cause I have too much time on my hands right now. So thank you to(in order): coffeechick87, phoebe1912, mandie, dodger, marie, klm111a, max, mel, michelle, marsmoonstar, molly, coffeeaddict4life, munchycat, jen, eruvue, live2write, newyorkgurlie, gilmoregal669, juli, Jessie, min, bear72724, spreeaholic, caffepazzesco, lynn, Ashley, Dontia, Stargirl, taren, gohuskers8604, carrietu01, meg, lol, sleepneeded911, sillylily2003, Caitlin, kt luthor, lildevil, tristanlover, bluebear angel22, and a few with no names. Thank you everyone! On with the story:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Wrinkle In Time  
  
Chapter 17: Wake-ups and Tricks  
  
  
  
Rory woke up to the smell of coffee. She tried to move but couldn't. She looked down to see what was blocking her from getting coffee and found Tristan's arm snug around her waist. She smiled and turned towards him. He pulled her closer in his sleep. She stretched, kissed him, moved his arm, and left the room. She left before she could hear his protests and even though she loved him she had found the god of coffee instead. She grabbed a mug, filled it to the top, breathed in the heavenly scent and took her first sip, savoring it.  
  
"Is it good?" Lorelai asked. Rory jumped at the sound of the voice.  
  
"God, you scared me. You should wear a bell or something."  
  
"I wouldn't have to if your head wasn't at cloud 9."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well I noticed an absence from the couch so I looked into your room and I found the absentee."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yeah, and you looked pretty happy so I assume you knew he was there and welcomed it."  
  
"Well yeah, but nothing happened, I swear."  
  
"You shouldn't swear it's a bad habit and I know nothing happened."  
  
"Oh ok.'  
  
"So you happy?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Yes it is. And by the way what are you talking about bad habits for? Who's the one who taught me 'lying is ok if it benefits you'?"  
  
"I..but you....ok fine, I'll stop trying to teach you morals that I myself do not follow."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
The two sat at the kitchen table laughing and talking as if Rory had never left for college. The sound of laughter and the smell of coffee finally woke Tristan. He realized Rory had left the room and was in the kitchen. He walked out and Lorelai asked him if he was tired.  
  
"No. Why would I be?" He asked.  
  
"Because..why wouldn't you be...you were in Rory's room last night weren't you?"  
  
"Yeah....but I didn't..we didn't do anything". He looked to Rory for help but she was to busy laughing.  
  
"It's ok Tristan. I know."  
  
"Then why did you?"  
  
"Do that....just to have fun" Lorelai interrupted.  
  
"Evil....the both of you" Tristan said while walking away.  
  
After hearing this Rory and Lorelai just laughed harder.  
  
A/N: That's it for the night I know it was short but I'll update again on Friday. Thank you again for the reviews and please REVIEW again. And as always Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! 


	18. Returns and Intrigue

Disclaimer~ If I owned any of these characters I wouldn't be a high school junior and I would have more money than I do. That being said I really don't want to be sued.  
  
Synopsis~ Tristan Dugrey comes to Yale because of his father's wishes but what is going on inside his head when he gets there? Trory and I'm going to extend it to java junkie.  
  
A/N~ Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it greatly. Sorry for the long time in between updates, I've been really busy lately with homework, family, a new dog (now making it three) who insists on sitting on my lap while on the computer (Russell says 'hi'), and everything else. I was going to update yesterday but I came down with a really bad cold and couldn't stop sneezing and coughing enough to type. Today it's just coughing....yay! Anyways, I won't keep you're time, here's the chapter:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Wrinkle In Time  
  
Chapter 18: Returns and Intrigue  
  
After they stopped laughing at Tristan, Rory and Lorelai finished their coffee and went to get ready for the day while Tristan took Hershey for her morning walk.  
  
He was happy to hear that Lorelai wasn't mad at him. He was also elated to see that Lorelai was willing to welcome him into the family as unconventional as it was. He and Hershey walked around until they found the small secluded bridge. Rory had never mentioned the bridge but it was quickly becoming his favorite space. But it seemed to be someone else's as well. As Tristan got closer he saw a guy about the same age as him except with dark hair reading a book.  
  
"Are you going to keep staring or is their a reason your out here?" The guy asked.  
  
"Oh I was just walking my dog...I'll leave you alone if you want."  
  
"I thought you were Taylor or Kirk or someone equally annoying. Now that I think about it, I've never seen you around." He said while sitting up.  
  
"I'm just visiting with Rory."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'll just go, you look busy."  
  
"Yeah...busy" the boy said deep in thought.  
  
Tristan and Hershey walked back to the house slowly. Once there, Hershey fell asleep in the kitchen and Tristan went into the living room. He saw Rory and her mom laughing and forgot all about the guy at the bridge.  
  
The three left for Luke's and walked there as if they were in there own world. They walked into the dinner to find it empty except for Luke standing behind the counter. Lorelai walked over to beg for her coffee while Tristan and Rory sat at their table.  
  
While Lorelai was flirting with Luke as usual, he let on that Jess was back.  
  
"Jess?" she whispered remembering the boy that had broken her daughter's heart.  
  
A/N~ Ok that's it for now, Russell's on my lap again and it's preventing me from typing. He finds the computer interesting for some reason. Anyways, REVIEW please!!.......it would make me feel a little better. I'll update again sometime soon so review! 


	19. Remembrance and Closure

Disclaimer~ If I owned any of these characters I wouldn't be a high school junior and I would have more money than I do. That being said I really don't want to be sued.  
  
Synopsis~ Tristan Dugrey comes to Yale because of his father's wishes but what is going on inside his head when he gets there? Trory and I'm going to extend it to java junkie.  
  
A/N~ Thank you to the people who reviewed this story and also to the 4 that reviewed my short Christmas fic............thank you! Anyways I just got back from seeing Lord of the Rings for the second time............such a good movie............ the battle at Helmsdeep, the creepiness of Gollum, Gimli, the hotness factor of some of the major characters (lol............I love the entire thing)............so because of that I'm in a good mood. Plus I have to watch a movie tonight cause it needs to go back before noon tomorrow............so your in luck. Here's the chapter:  
  
  
  
  
  
A Wrinkle In Time  
  
Chapter 19: Remembrance and Closure  
  
Lorelai joined the table after receiving their coffee from Luke. She was still thinking about Jess but didn't say anything for the pain it would bring Rory. It was a long story. Everyone knew Jess and Rory had gone out, except Tristan. They had dated for a little over a year before he smashed her heart.  
  
She remembered coming home, from a long day at the Inn with Michel and Sookie, to find Rory in her room. She was curled up on her bed, soft sounds coming from her CD player. She looked as if she had been crying. She had. As soon as she saw Lorelai the tears started again. Lorelai went to comfort her but she also knew what had happened. She was happy to see her with Tristan............it had meant that she moved on.  
  
And indeed she had. Tristan was perfect for her and Lorelai promised herself she would not let Jess hurt her daughter for a second time. If only the notion had stayed true. The Stars Hollow Gossip Network had started and Rory had heard about shortly after.  
  
Rory thought to herself as they walked home. She also remembered that day but more than her mom ever would. She had met Jess at their adopted spot, the town bridge. And as they sat there, legs dangling over, in silence she thought she finally had the whole package Lorelai always talked about. But then Jess mentioned college and it seemed as if all hell broke loose.  
  
The next thing she knew they were arguing about how she and her studies were better off with out him and about how he was accepted to NYU. He was leaving for New York and he thought it was best that they break it off before because he didn't see how it could work. She ran from the bridge in a daze, tears streaming from her face. Soon enough she reached home and waited for Lorelai to come and take some of the pain away.  
  
She moved on with her life after she met Tristan. She was extremely happy with the relationship, but she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if she was still with Jess. She shook her head as if to rid herself of these thoughts after all she was with Tristan. They walked home and she started to pack. She and Tristan were leaving to go back to Yale the next morning.  
  
The next morning came a little too early for Rory and her mom. For Tristan it was fine since he had fallen asleep early during their last movie night. They said their goodbyes while Tristan packed the car. After that he took Hershey for a walk before the trip. Rory walked with him for a while before murmuring that she needed coffee.  
  
She stopped at Luke's and found Jess behind the counter instead. She walked slowly to the counter her mind whirling at the thought of talking to him after what he had done. He solved that for her by asking if she was there for coffee but her mouth had gone dry and she couldn't form the words so she nodded her head. He didn't ask any more questions, just took more orders. The dinner emptied out from its main morning rush and he sneaked glances at her. She was staring out the window as if waiting for someone. He walked to her table and asked her if she wanted anything else as a cover for what he really wanted to ask her, who was she waiting for?  
  
Finally his speculation got the better of him and he asked. Her mouth was still dry but she managed to form the answer, "Tristan".  
  
He remembered the name instantly as the boy with the dog at the bridge. But all he could say was, "oh". Her boyfriend, he missed her as all guys who knew her would, but it was better for her that he wasn't around. She seemed happier with Tristan and he felt he could move on, remembering her as a person who loved and changed him.  
  
She got up to leave seeing the car pulling up to the dinner and before leaving uttered the word "Bye". They had closure now and he was at least happy for that. Tristan noticed the exchange and asked her about it when she got in the car.  
  
She replied that it was just Jess. Tristan remembered that it was the same person that was at the bridge and left it alone. She had a small twinge of sadness on her face but it was quickly removed when a favorite Top 40 hit from the 60s came on. He figured that whatever happened between the two of them was over now and that she had finally moved on. He was right. Inside she was ecstatic that she was free from the past, her past. She was free now to fully enjoy her relationship with Tristan and that made all the difference.  
  
A/N~ I'm finally tired and the movies getting good............so I'm going to stop for the night. I may update tomorrow but I doubt it. I'll update sooner than this one though. Until then REVIEW!!!! 


	20. Circles and Paintings

Disclaimer~ If I owned any of these characters I wouldn't be a high school junior and I would have more money than I do. That being said I really don't want to be sued.  
  
Synopsis~ Tristan Dugrey comes to Yale because of his father's wishes but what is going on inside his head when he gets there? Trory and I'm going to extend it to java junkie.  
  
A/N~ I have a feeling that this will be the last chapter of this piece of fiction. I'm so happy that I wrote it............however crappy that it is, it has allowed me to discover and develop my writing technique, delve into the mindset of the characters, and is my first fiction to be presented to others. In short it's my baby. No matter how many times I write another story it all comes back to this, my building block. So I would like to take one last time to thank everyone that's ever reviewed it and those that made me want to continue writing others. So here it is that last chapter:  
A Wrinkle In Time  
  
Chapter 20: Circles and Paintings  
  
To Tristan it was always amazing how life worked. It always came in circles. He had thought he was never going to see Rory again and here she was the one thing that remained good in his life. He realized life was mysterious in its workings but he could live with that.  
  
He contemplated for a while further before he sat to complete his final painting for art class. His ideas always developed further when he thought of Rory and there was not shortage of thinking in the last few days.  
  
So he sat in front of the large canvas in his living room getting the colors he would need created. And stroke after stroke his thoughts and life was displayed on canvas. He stepped back to look at it and realized that it was one of his best yet.  
  
He let the painting dry over night and took it to class to have it graded. He like many in his class received an 'A' because of the true unique talent and obvious effort exhibited. He left the painting in the room after asking the professor if it was ok and left to gather supplies for his date with Rory.  
  
He gather everything needed and went back to get the painting. He reached his apartment shortly after and began to prepare the dinner.  
  
He picked Rory up from the dorm and when they reached the stairs needed to progress to his apartment, he blindfolded her. She protested mildly but when he took it off to reveal the room all was forgiven.  
  
Her eyes were opened wide with surprise as they traveled the living room. The table was set and was beautifully decorated with flowers and vanilla candles. Her eyes continued to move when she saw the painting. She walked to get a better look at it and was thunderstruck at what she saw.  
  
"Wow. Tristan that's amazing. I can't believe you painted that." She said as she glimpsed into it further. She recognized many of the shapes. It was a picture of all the dark, degrading things in his life surrounding the pure, innocent features. The pure of course being Rory, her mom, Hershey, and the town of Stars Hollow. She took one more breath and turned to face him.  
  
"I've wanted to tell you for so long that you were special to me but the words didn't come so easily as the painting."  
  
"It's beautiful. And you did tell me many times how special I was. Actions always speak louder than words. I never got the chance to thank you for letting me deal with my past, with Jess. But I remember seeing your face when you thought you could loose me, and I want to tell you it's not possible. You will never loose me because our relationship is not just another wrinkle in time."  
  
The two stared, looking directly at the other, not realizing they were moving, until their mouths collided. The kiss was sensuous, displaying all of the feeling they were feeling at the moment. The kiss ended and the two stood embraced waiting for whatever the world would throw at them.  
  
The End!  
A/N~ Yeah I know it was crappy............but that's what writers block does. I hope you liked the story and will continue reading my others. Thanks to everyone again............I love you all. 


End file.
